The Alliance
Formation of the Alliance Sacren Six, a small galaxy that was host to hundreds of different species on millions of worlds, was in chaos. Every species wanted to expand their race to different planets, but their was no room. Several different wars raged between several different species, and there was no stopping them. It seemed the anarchy and chaos of the galaxy would never be cured, that is, until the Cil, the most intelligent race in the galaxy, brought all the leaders of every single species for a meeting at the Cil's home planet of Zarn. The meeting was held on Zarn's moon, Falado. It was decided that a main governing body was needed in order to unite the galaxy. Thus, the Alliance was formed in 1565 A.I., and two representatives from each species joined the Alliance, allowing each species to have a voice and say in what decisions were made for the future of the Alliance. Peace and Prosperity The little over a thousand year period after the formation of the Alliance was filled with peace in Sacren Six, and many new discoveries and achievements were made. The Cil discovered how to utilize lasers for construction and weaponry, and soon shared the knowledge with all species of the Alliance. The Cil's close neighbors, the Naren, were able to develop effective shielding technology for Alliance ships, and shared their knowledge with all of the Alliance as well. The Alliance's technology grew considerably this way, having hundreds of races all researching at the same time shortened the time new discoveries were made. In the year 2000 A.I., construction began on a huge space station near the center of Sacren Six, and construction was finished three hundred years later. The space station, now dubbed the Alliance home base, was the size of several planets, and became the main hub for buisness, transport, trading, and governing. Instead of meeting on Falado like before, representatives from each species met in the Alliance home base now. This era came to an end in 2481 A.I. with the discovery of the Lithilions. The Sacren War The Lithilions secretly invaded Hasani, a planet on the outer fringes of Sacren Six. A diplomat arrived at Hasani a few weeks later, and was shocked by the presence of Lithilions on the planet, the Zoins no longer there. The diplomat demanded an explanation, but instead was caputered, along with her soldiers. The Lithilions tortured her and her soldiers, trying to get the location of all the planets of Alliance members. The diplomat and her men refused to tell, and were all executed. The Lithilions then dispatched many probes to search for Alliance worlds, and within month, they returned with information that would prove troubling for the Lithilions. The Alliance populated seventy five percent of Sacren Six, meaning the Alliance probably outnumbered the Lithilions by trillions. The Alliance sent another ship, a cruiser, to rescue the diplomat and her team in case they were in trouble. It was destroyed by Lithilion fights, who detected the ship's presence long before it reached Hasani. The Alliance called a top priority meeting at their home base to determine their next course of action. The Cil believed that a diplomatic solution was still possible, but the Naren disagreed, citing that the Lithilions had proven that they had no intentions of reaching peaceful solution. The Cil eventually agreed with the Naren, as well as all the other member races. They unanimously agreed that the Lithilions must be exterminated from Sacren Six, and every species mobilized there fleets in preparation for full-scale war on the Lithilions. Mean while, the Lithilions geared up Hasani and their surrounding colonies for a massive Alliance attack. The Alliance, their fleet outnumbering the Lithilions' fleet by 5 to 1, were confident that victory was theirs. The Lithilions prepared themselves for the Alliance attack, having just recieved fresh reinforcements from Kasair. The Alliance fleet arrived at Lithilion airspace, and sent out the first wave of ships, consisting of two capital ships, fifteen battleships, eighteen destroyes, one hundred and twenty two cruisers, and thousands of fighters. The Alliance sieged all the Lithilion colonies at once, but focused the brunt of the attack on Hasani. The battle was fierce and fast, and was over in a matter of hours. The Lithilions had repelled the first wave, but another wave was on the way. The Alliance wanted to keep pressure on the Lithilions to try and force a quick surrender. The second wave arrived, and was suprised to find Hasani completely abandoned. The Alliance fleet claimed victory, believing that the Lithilions had retreated in fear. The entire Allianece fleet landed on Hasani to refuel and secure the planet with ground troops. Suddenly, a Lithilion fleet appeared around the planet and bombarded it from oribt, destroying the Alliance fleet and killing all troops on the surface. A few Alliance ships made it back to Alliance home base to alert the board of what happened. The Alliance board was shocked. Faced with superior numbers and technology, the Lithilions had triumphed with sheer military brilliance. The Alliance's main fleet had been destroyed, but they still had many ships at their disposal. Capture of the Alliance Home Base The Alliance board was hesitant to allow a second fleet to attack the Lithilions, as most members of the board were fearful of a repeat of what happened at Hasani. So instead, the board members opted for a more defensive stance until they could come up with a battle plan. The Alliance withdrew it's fleets from it's surrounding planets and stationed them around the Alliance home base. They evacuated entire worlds and loaded them in ships for transport to the Alliance home base. This was an extremely poor move, however, as the Lithilions expected the Alliance to this. The Lithilions easily flew into Alliance airspace and began bringing hundreds of Alliance planets under their control, since the planets were undefended by the fleets that had abandoned them for the Alliance home base. The Lithilions soon reached the Alliance home base and surrounded it with a huge armada, swollen from the fleets and ships it had constructed. A huge battle erupted, the Alliance ships desperately trying to hold off the large amount of Lithilion war ships. A Lithilion boarding ship broke through the Alliance defenses, but it's forces failed to take the space station. Finally, after days of fighting, the Alliance fleet was destroyed, and the Lithilions boarded the ship with a massvie strike force. Bloody combat ensued on board, Alliance and Lithilion bodies in huge piles lining the hallways and corridors of the space station. Several hours into the fight on board the space station, Lithilion boarding forces located the main computing core of the station, and planted a Lithilion seed inside of it, bringing the entire ship under their command. The Alliance had been defeated and scattered, but ultimately was not completely exterminated, instead retreating to the farthest reaches of Sacren Six. This all happened in the course of a few years, and while the exact date of the fall of the Alliance is still being debated, the most widely excepted date is June 7, 2488. Category:Organizations